


Mark's Birthday Project.

by bugisgay



Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [6]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ethan is a streamer, Ethan is goth, I just wanted something centered around Ethan today, M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay
Summary: ”Alright, Gamers,” He starts, adjusting his baby pink cat ear headphones, ”what should we make Mark? Tomorrow is his birthday, and I want to make him something special.”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907233
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Mark's Birthday Project.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Ethan’s eyes flick around his computer screen as he pulls up his photo editor. ”Alright, Gamers,” He starts, adjusting his baby pink cat ear headphones, ”what should we make Mark? Tomorrow is his birthday, and I want to make him something special.” His eyes flick over the chat, and a small smile spreads over his lips over the ideas.

”A collage?” He inquires. ”That could work. Like pictures of us? Or should I just do my favourite cursed images of him?”

The chat begins to move quickly with a small portion wanting the couple collage, while the rest of the heathens want the cursed one. ”So we agree?” The goth asks with a wide and pleased grin on his lips. ”We should make a cursed collage for Mark’s birthday?”

An overwhelming amount of people agree, and a small giggle escapes his lips. ”Okay, perfect. Hold on; I’ve got to find the ideal pictures for this.” He switches the screen to just his face, then pulls out his phone to scroll through his camera roll for contenders. As he finds the cursed pictures, he lets out progressively more excited giggles for each one he sees.

Once he collects ten pictures, he sends them to his computer, and he locks his phone. ”Alright,” He starts, grinning, and excitement clear on his features. ”I found ten pictures of Mark that I really liked. Now we have to put it together. What kind of collage should this be?” Ethan’s eyes flick over the chat, and one comment makes him giggle hard. ”A sexy collage!?” He exclaims behind giggles. ”Fuck, I love that.”

He opens his search engine and starts to type in ”sexy”, though he stops halfway when he realises. ”Fuck, wait,” He says between giggles, ”I was just about to type ’sexy’ into my search engine. How should I make this sexy?” The goth flicks his eyes over his chat on his second computer screen, gently fidgeting with the promise ring on his pointer finger as his hand rests on his mouse.

A wide grin pulls onto his lips as one comment catches his eye. ” ’Lingerie’, huh?” He responds with soft giggles in the back of his throat. ”Okay, I can do that. What kind of lingerie, Chat?”

His eyes peer carefully over the chat, and a loud laugh escapes his lips. ”Cat lingerie?!” He exclaims with a smile. ”Y’all want to see catboy Mark?” An overwhelming amount of people approve, and a devious giggle escapes his lips. ”I can do that.”

As the goth looks up different lingerie sets, he saves the pictures and edits the models out of the images. ”Now…” He lets out a devious chuckle. ”Not all of these are going to be revealing lingerie. I got some of them in maid outfits in specific positions to fit these pictures.”

His eyes flick over to chat, and he smirks a little. ”You guys are sick,” He teases. ”Wanting to see my boyfriend in lingerie. How  _ dare _ you?” He giggles softly to himself, then shares his screen after making all the images invisible. ”Alright, let’s get this shit  _ going _ , Gamers!

”This first picture, I think, is my favourite,” He says after making the first picture visible. Mark’s lips are pulled into a warm smile, but nothing is going on behind his eyes. He has a gold bell already around his neck with frills on the collar, and he is holding bent hands up-- similar to the catgirls in anime. ”As you can see, it goes with the theme.”

He glances over at the chat, then giggles a little. ” ’Why is Mark posed like that?’ Because I asked him to.” He gently brushes his hair off his forehead and grins. ”I wanted this to post on my Twitter, but I never ended up doing it.”

The goth’s eyes flick over the quick-paced chat, and his grin grows as he blows air out of his nose. ”It was a coincidence that I had this picture,” He responds, amusement evident in his features. ”I just thought it was very cursed. The other pictures aren’t like this, I promise.

”Let’s start ’shopping this, shall we?”

As he selects the picture of Mark, he carefully crops out the outfit his love is already wearing and lets out a small giggle of glee as he deletes the chosen clothes. ”Oh, Mark,” He teases, ”you’re naked! Put some clothes on!” He glances over the images in his sidebar, then picks the maid outfit with ears that match his position with a grin. ”There ya go,” He teases, dragging the dress over onto Mark’s pictured body.

Ethan glances over at chat with a small grin. ”To make this perfectly clear,” He starts, ”I’m not making fun of femme people. I want that to be clear.” His smile falls a little, and his tone is serious. ”I’m femme,” He puts his hand onto his chest and starts to play with the heart vial around his neck, ”and I’m just going with the vibe.”

He pauses for a moment to read the chat, and he giggles a little. ”No, Mark is not femme, unfortunately,” He responds softly moving his hand back down to the mouse. ”I should make him femme for a stream, maybe, and we just play games all day. Do you guys like that idea?” A lot of yeses flood the chat, and he smiles gently. ”I like that idea, too. I’ll talk to him about it.

”Alright,” He says as he blends the new clothes and ears onto Mark, ”this is the first picture done almost. What do you guys think?” After the blending is complete, he glances over at chat, and his free hand goes to fidget with his vial, a small smile on his lips. ”You like it?” He inquires, excitement in his tone. ”I actually like it too.” He lets out a small giggle, then flicks over at the picture again. ”If he smiled with his eyes, I think this picture would be pretty standard. But they get more and more cursed as we go along Gamers.

”Next picture!” He exclaims after making the first one smaller and moving it over to the top left corner.

He clicks onto the second picture of Mark, and the other man is crouched down onto the ground like a caveman looking wildly into the camera. He giggles softly at the sigh of his love. ”Caveman Mark,” He teases, ”whata hunk, right guys?” He glances over at the chat, and his heart flutters with joy as positive comments are flooding in. “I see you guys like him like this as well.”

Ethan glances back over at the picture, then starts to edit out Mark’s clothes humming softly to himself. He glances over at the chat once halfway through, and a smile forms on his lips. “Are you guys having fun watching me edit out his clothes?” The chat speeds up for a moment, yeses flooding in, and he lets out a small laugh. “I don’t see why. This is kind of boring, isn’t it?”

His eyes flick over the chat, and his eyes land on the number of people watching the stream. They go wide, and his eyebrows fly up. “Wait, why are there twenty thousand people watching me photoshop my boyfriend into a sexy catgirl?” A small grin pulls onto his lips, and he returns to erasing the clothing. “I figured this would be very boring.” He then hums out of thought. “Though, I guess you’re watching because my boyfriend is handsome.” He chuckles a little. “I would watch for him as well-- even if I wasn’t dating him.”

The goth flicks his eyes over to his chat, and his hand becomes stagnant as he reads. “ ‘I’m watching because I find you attractive’?” His cheeks flush pink, and his smile widens. “Aw, thank you. I am pretty attractive, aren’t I?” He giggles a little to himself, then returns to editing the clothes letting out a pleased sigh as he finishes. “Okay, Gamers, now we’re getting to the good shit.  _ Bam!” _ He makes the next set of lingerie visible; it is a pink frilly bralette and a matching set of panties that have frills around the waistband with a tail coming out of the back. The clothes are from a side view to match the picture.

Ethan glances over at the chat with a grin. “I don’t think I’m going to do every picture on this stream,” He says carefully. “Some of them… Aha… I would get banned if I showed them.” He claps his hands together. “However! I will post the final picture on my Twitter if you want to see it. You can follow me, @Crankgameplays!”

He smiles softly as the chat pleads to see all of the pictures right then and there, and he shakes his head a little. “You guys need to be patient,” He teases. “And I also don’t want to get banned. You’ll see when I post the picture online, but these are definitely not for kids.” He pauses for a moment before adding on, “My channel isn’t for kids, anyway. If you’re under 18, go away!” He grins a little. “I mean that, but I’m smiling because I find this funny.

“Anyway,” He continues, turning back to the picture to finish blending out the clothes and redesigning Mark’s stomach from memory, “I think this is the last picture I’m going to do for tonight.”

Ethan falls silent for a moment, zooming in on Mark’s new belly button, and he starts to paint in the scar, his lips parting as he focuses, and his eyebrows furrow a little. Once he is finished, he glances over at chat and lets out a soft laugh. “Yeah, I was pretty focused on that,” He responds with a giggle tying into his words. “Gotta get that tummy right!” He exclaims, still giggling.

He zooms out on the picture for the grand reveal. “Tada!” He exclaims with a grin. “The second picture is done! But I think I’ll have to film Mark’s reaction to it tomorrow when I give it to him.”

The goth glances over at the chat, and he lets out an amused huff through his nose. “ ‘How do you know if he’s not watching right now’? He’s at work,” He responds simply. “I know for a fact that his phone is off because I tried to call him before the stream.”

His eyes flick over the chat, and he lets out a small huff, though he’s still grinning. “Guys, I know that he could turn his phone on at any moment, but I don’t think he’s going to watch this stream. ‘Specially because I politely asked him not to.” He snickers a little, then adjusts his headphones.

Ethan glances over at the clock, and he hums. “I’ve been streaming for about two hours, and I still have about three until Mark gets home… Do you guys want to play some games with me or something?” He pulls one of his legs onto his chair and rests it against the desk, straightening his back and changing the view to just himself.

-

_ “Mark?” Ethan walks closer towards his love with his camera. The other man glances up from carefully cutting up some carrots. _

_ “Yes, my love?” The carpenter inquires with a small smile, his eyes steady on the goth’s just off-camera. _

_ A small chuckle escapes the goth, and he pulls out his phone from his pocket that has the collage picture pulled up. “I have something to show you on your birthday.” _

_ Mark’s eyes flick into the lens of the camera, then back to his love’s eyes. “And… You’re filming it?” _

_ “Yes!” The smaller man chimes offering the phone to his beloved. “Here, look! I made a collage for your birthday.” _

_ Hesitantly, the carpenter’s eyes flick down at the phone, and his features shift into something unreadable. “Ethan…” _

_ “Mm-hm?” _

_ The other man slowly takes the phone from his love, and he inspects the picture. “You…” A small smile cracks onto his lips, and his eyes soften. His eyes flick over to the camera, then at his boyfriend. “I can’t believe you used these pictures of me,” He says, though there is amusement apparent in his tone. “How long did it take for you to make this? _

_ Ethan lets out a long breath tied in with a laugh. “It took me all night for some of them. I did two of them on stream.” _

_ Mark makes a scandalised face. “You did this on  _ stream?” _ He inquires bewildered. _

_ “Not the naked ones,” The goth responds with a small giggle making the camera shake a little. The carpenter relaxes a little, and his eyes flick back to the phone. _

_ “Did you draw my skin?” He inquires, eyes flicking back up at his boyfriend who nods in return with a grin. “I can really tell.” _

_ The goth giggles softly. “Thank you; I worked really hard on getting the details correct.” _

_ A smile quirks onto the carpenter’s lips as his eyes flick over the phone. “You even got my tummy scars,” He responds, clearly amused. _

_ “I did,” His love responds with a small giggle. “Happy birthday, Mark!” _

_ Mark turns to look at his love with a small grin, love swimming in his eyes. “Thank you.” _


End file.
